Home
by rainbow letters
Summary: Why has Kakashi changed his mind about his once loved missions? KakaSaku.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. Not me.

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary: **Why has Kakashi changed his mind about his once loved missions.

* * *

**Home**

There was once a time when Hatake Kakashi loved missions. It was his escape from Konoha, where he didn't live but survived aimlessly in his own world and reminisced on the past. He favoured those long, mysterious S-ranked missions that allowed him to hang onto that small bit of hope that eventually one day he could maybe just possibly join those he loved, instead of pointlessly living another day. But he always came back home, back to reality surviving with just a few cuts and bruises adding to his growing collection of scars, waiting patiently for his next assignment.

Now, as he walks back home from a 2-month long mission in stone country in the dead hours of the morning, he realises that it couldn't be any more opposite. When he is away on missions he longs to be back home again, where he can start living once more. Especially those long gruelling missions, that go by achingly slow, it pains him to think that when he leaves his home there is the chance that he could never return.

Slowly shaking those depressing thoughts from his head, he continues along the dirt beaten track, and slows his stride as a large village comes into view as he progresses over the hill. When he reaches the top of the grassy mound he carefully studies the peaceful town below him, and looks over to the eastern side of the village, producing an excited grin under his masked face.

He knows now why he has grown to hate those missions so much, maybe its because now he has somebody, actually two people to live for. Of course there is his love for smut, which is a substitute comfort, and a home-from-home for those missions that he has strongly come to hate.

Chuckling to himself as he continues on his way, he can only find one good part about missions: coming home. And as he arrives at those grand gates of Konoha he loves nothing more than to stroll through the sleeping village in the dead of night, down the moonlit deserted streets and alleys to his destination. Home.

Silently opening the door to the well-kept apartment, he proceeds with his never changing routine. Firstly removing his backpack and boots and placing them in the storage cupboard, ready for cleaning and sorting the next morning. After that he makes his way to a door on the other side of the apartment. Carefully opening it up so that only a small stream of light can cascade into the dark room. He steps into the room and starts to undress down to his boxers, before pulling on a pair of sweat pants and placing his dirty clothes in a pile in the corner of the room and putting his mask and forehead protector on the oak dressing table.

Smiling inwardly to himself at his next task, he saunters over to the wooden cot at one side of the room and gently places his hand on the baby's head and softly strokes the silver tufts of hair into a smooth direction, rebelliously sticking straight back up again after he has removed his hand from the babes head. Before moving away from the cot he kisses the boy softly on the side of his head, and turns to look at the bed on the other side of the room. Making his way to the large double bed, he casts his gaze upon the pink-haired sleeping beauty nestled under the cream summer sheets. Almost systematically he sits at the top of the bed next to her for a few minutes watching her and thanking God for sending her and saving him from years of unhappiness and loneliness. Finally he moves under the sheets, immediately relaxing as he feels the warmth emitting from her body, causing him to put his arm around her stomach and when she starts to stir he pulls her closer to him.

"I missed you so much"

He softly whispers into her ear, nuzzling the back of her swan like neck and inhaling her scent.

"I missed you too"

She softly spoke, turning to face him reaching up to kiss the bridge of his nose then moving down to place a tender kiss on his lips, as her hands roam through his silver mane. He then moves to kiss her forehead, and lets his lips linger there for a while grinning against her brow. Noticing she had nuzzled herself into his neck, he tightens the embrace slightly and lays there for a while before slowly letting sleep overcome his exhausted body.

His two most precious people in the world, his saviour Sakura, ex-student, friend, team member, lover, and wife, and then his 6-month old son, Obito.

Thinking back, maybe those missions weren't as bad as he thought. Especially those long ones, they just made coming home more worthwhile.

* * *

AN: So that's my official first fic. Reviews are very welcome, please tell me what you think, I would be grateful if you could tell me if I have made any silly mistakes. Thanks for reading!


End file.
